Anthony Mack
Biography Character: Director-Writer Birthday: May 22, 1901 Place of Birth: Denver, Colorado Date of Death: June 20, 1955 Place of Death: Los Angeles, California First Short: Monkey Business (as actor) Last Short: Tale Of A Dog (as writer) Number of Shorts: 68 History: Robert Anthony McGowan is the nephew of Robert F. McGowan. Taking the name "Anthony Mack" to distinguish himself from hs uncle, he worked as both a junior director and as a writer on Our Gang, even appearing twice (Monkey Business and Free Wheeling) in onscreen roles before the camera. In their book, Maltin and Bann criticize Mack's work for being less than stellar of his uncle, remarking that he shows "little sensitivity, his gags are subtle and sometimes even tasteless and his crude stories go nowhere," going as far as laying the inferiority of the 1938 to 1944 shorts at his feet. He passed away at the age of 54 on June 20, 1955, seven months after his famous uncle. He is survived by two daughters he had with Madeline Rosselle, the daughter of a choreographer. List of Shorts * Monkey Business - as actor * Telling Whoppers - as director * Bring Home The Turkey - as director * Ten Years Old - as director * Tired Business Men - as director * Baby Brother - as director * Chicken Feed - as director * Playin' Hooky - as director * Olympic Games - as director * Heebee Jeebees - as director * Dog Heaven - as director * Rainy Days - as director * Edison, Marconi, & Co. - as director * Growing Pains - as director * Old Gray Hoss - as director * School Begins - as director * Election Day - as director * Fast Freight - as director * The Holy Terror - as director * Cat, Dog & Co. - as director * Boxing Gloves - as director * Shivering Shakespeare - as director * Free Wheeling - as actor * The Little Ranger - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * Aladdin's Lantern - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * Men In Fright - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * Football Romeo - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * Practical Jokers - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * Alfalfa's Aunt - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * Tiny Troubles - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * Duel Personalities - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * Clown Princes - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * Cousin Wilbur - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * Joy Scouts - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * Auto Antics - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * Captain Spanky's Show Boat - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * Dad For A Day - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * Time Out For Lessons - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * Alfalfa's Double - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * Bubbling Troubles - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * The Big Premiere - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * All About Hash - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * The New Pupil - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * Goin' Fishin' - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * Good Bad Boys - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * Waldo's Last Stand - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * Kiddie Kure - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * Fightin' Fools - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * Baby Blues - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * Come Back, Miss Pipps - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * 1-2-3 Go! - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * Robot Wrecks - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * Helping Hands - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * Wedding Worries - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * Going To Press - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * Don't Lie - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * Surprised Parties - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * Doin' Their Bit - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * Rover's Big Chance - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * Mighty Lak A Goat - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * Unexpected Riches - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * Benjamin Franklin, Jr. - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * Family Troubles - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * Election Daze - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * Calling All Kids - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * Farm Hands - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * Little Miss Pinkerton - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * Three Smart Guys - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * Radio Bugs - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * Dancing Romeo - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) * Tale Of A Dog - as writer (credited with Hal Law Jr.) Other Projects * Coming Up ---- Category: Our Gang Crew